The Doors of Setne
by I.Am.Lord.AJ
Summary: Nico and his team have to find the Doors of Death before Setne does. Minutes To Midnight. Sadico Style.


**Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series and TI Kane Chronicles. I own my plot.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Falling**

I was falling, falling and falling. Since about an hour or more.

_When is it going to end?_ I sighed.

I had been pondering about where could be falling from, and to where. I had shadow-travelled, by mistake, to some island in the _bloody Sea of freaking Monsters!_

And I found myself surrounded by a bunch of girls. Girls, who gave looks that said, I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-inch-by-inch-in-the-most-painful-way-you'd-ever-feel.

After that, I _somehow_ managed to explode a magical amethyst, which in turn, erupted the _conveniently_ _placed_ _volcano_ as well. Note the sarcasm.

Then, I found myself flying out of there, to somewhere high and started falling, before I conked out.

When I regained consciousness, I was _still_ falling.

Then, an Iris message popped in front of me. That too was falling along with me.

I recognized my father, and said, 'Hello Father.'

'Ah, Nico. Sorry about your "falling" inconvenience. I had to plan a few things before telling you about it.'

'In other words, you were preparing your speech.'

'Uh, yes. So, I believe that you already know about the existence of Egyptian gods, goddesses, magic and magicians?'

'Uh-huh,' I had read a lot about them in the Library of Hades, in the Elysium. I even had talked about it with the Egyptian god of funerals and justice.

'Well that good. Saves me a lot of trouble you know. Now, as you know, the Egyptian dead ones sometimes escaped death somehow. Now the reason why we are here is Setne. He had escaped death a long while ago, and since the Greek Gods can't help the Egyptians, Thanatos wasn't allowed to capture him. Presently he (Setne) move around in a ghostly non-physical body. Did you get this much?'

I nodded.

'Well, lately Thanatos came to me and has told me that Setne had almost found the Doors of Death.'

'No Way!' I said, a bit shocked and a bit amazed.

'But this is what it is. Thanatos can change its location only once in a fortnight.'

'He is a god, what can restrict him?'

His face darkened, 'Gaia'

I nodded.

He told me in a serious tone, 'Gaia "amended" the Old Laws against death long ago, restricting Thanatos's and mine. Of course, she "amended" a few other laws that restricted the other Olympians' and gods' power, but we aren't concerned about that at present.'

'Now, if Setne controls the Doors of Death, then three things _will_ happen.'

'And they are?' I asked cautiously.

'Firstly, Thanatos would have no power over the Doors and monsters would stop dying.' _Damn_ 'Second, The Doors would soak Setne's soul,' _Yes_! '…making him invincible for some time,' _Damn_ '…before he'd lose control on the Doors and finally die a painful death. At present, the Doors soak Thanatos's soul,'

'But…' I interrupted.

'_But…_, Thanatos is immortal, so it creates no problems for him.' _Oh_ 'Of course, Setne doesn't know of his fate.'

'And what's the third thing that would happen?' I asked.

'I was getting there. The third thing is, if Setne loses control, the doors would search for a patron, who, by default, is Gaia. So I hope you realize the intensity of the situation.'

'I do' I replied.

'Well, I am issuing a quest. I'll inform Chiron and D about it later. You would be falling out from a portal into the twenty-first Nome, that Brooklyn.' Just then I remembered, _Hey! I'm still freaking falling!_ 'Anubis already knows that you'd be coming, and he would do the explaining. You'll stay there for three days conducting tests, on whose basis you're going to select your members on the quest.'

'I need to select members?'

'Yes, of course. It's a quest, not a mission. Remember, three member total, including you. And I think you're smart enough to conduct some tests.'

I smiled inwardly.

'Now go, Nico, capture and destroy Setne. And I want you to return _with_ your body.' He swiped the Iris message.

A pure white portal opened horizontally below me and I fell into it. _Time to __**get it started**__._

* * *

**Q: 'Get It Started' – This song is sung by whom, and who has been featured in this song?**


End file.
